Digital frames typically display digital photos that are uploaded by a user via a memory card, phone line, Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection, or other direct upload methods. Alternatively, some digital frames download photos over a Wi-Fi or other local area network. One drawback to these methods of transferring digital photos to a digital frame is that they require the end user to have basic technological expertise in order to load the digital photos onto the digital frame. For example, to load pictures from a memory card or home computer, the user typically must know how to navigate the file system containing the photo files. As another example, to load pictures over a local Wi-Fi network, a user must first setup and maintain a wireless network and then manually configure the settings of the digital frame so that it can connect to the wireless network. Another drawback to existing methods of transferring digital photos to digital frames is that certain methods that provide for a semi-automated download from a remote source to a picture frame typically update the contents of the frame only intermittently. The intermittent upload to the frame may result in a significant lag between when the user first uploads the photo to a remote location (e.g., to a photo-hosting website) and when the frame first displays that photo. Accordingly, the need exists for digital frames and associated deployment and installation methods that overcome the above limitations, in addition to providing other benefits.